Phantom Story
by tiffanyandabby
Summary: This is what would happen if Raoul fell in love with someone else and Christine fell in love with someone else and the Phantom fell in love with someone else
1. Angel of Music

Chapter 1

Angel of Music

The four of them were stretching getting ready for rehearsal of the opera "Hannibal". As Isabella looked up she saw that Carlotta's maids were covering their ears. She pointed them out to Elizabeth, Meg, and Christine. They all burst into laughter as they watched waiting for Carlotta to show herself. For when she did they all had to cover their ears. But before she could start the new managers walked in. As they walked in they looked on in interest, a young man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes followed behind. He looked around the stage with the same interest as the managers but then he saw four young women dressed as mystical gypsies. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It just happened to be Isabella. Her hair was the color of mahogany. His chocolate brown eyes captured her forest green ones just for a moment. He looked at the other three and immediately recognized the one that was standing to Isabella's left. _Christine_. He thought and smiled as he walked towards the quartet remembering the summer he spent with her when he was a young lad. Christine saw him and ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"Raoul it has been so long since I saw you. It was that summer that my father died."

"Yes I am very sorry for that I wish that I could have been there for you." He looked over her shoulder at the woman that caught his eye before. "Aren't you going to introduce me Lottie?"

"Oh yes I am sorry Raoul. These are my dear friends Meg," she nodded to the short blue eyed blonde haired girl. "Elizabeth," she nodded to the one with chocolate brown hair and the bright blue eyes. "And last but not least Isabella. They have all been here as long as me. Elizabeth and Meg are both the daughters of Madame Giry." Raoul nodded at each one as they gave him a slight curtsy. "Girls this is Raoul Vicomte De Chagny. I grew up with him he was friends with my father." All of a sudden they heard a scream.

"It is the phantom" a girl called out. Carlotta started to freak out and decided that she would not perform the opera that they were in the moment practicing for. The new managers were now becoming worried about this nights coming performance.

"What are we going to do if our star isn't performing?" André said to Firmin.

"Why won't the understudy perform?" Said Firmin.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for the great Carlotta." Says Madame Giry.

"I know the perfect person to sing the solo Monsieur's. Why not Christine? She has a wonderful voice. Madame Giry has told me she has been practicing with some genius. Just listen to her." Said Maestro Isabella's father.

"No I think that maybe there will be a way for us to convince Carlotta." André said to Firmin.

"Let's just listen to her André. There shouldn't be any problem if she can't sing then she doesn't take the lead."

"I guess but we don't have very much time. Discount De Chagny I think that you should leave and go to my office so that we can discuss the plans of the security for this opera house." André said.

"Yes Monsieur." Raoul bowed to the ladies then grabbed Isabella's hand and placed a soft kiss upon it "I will see you all some other time then. Goodbye" he looked into her eyes making a silent promise just to her that he would return to her. "Good day ladies." He said to everyone then left to André's office. When Raoul was gone Firmin turned to Maestro and had him start at the beginning of the aria Christine made her way up to the front of the stage to sing the song "Think of Me" all of the people on the stage became quiet. She had the most beautiful voice ever.

Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we said

Goodbye.

Remember me

Once in a while-

Please promise me

You'll try.

"She has a wonderful voice Firmin I believe she will do for the replacement of Carlotta" André said to him.

"Yes she will absolutely do."

Later that evening Christine stood on the stage in her magnificent wedding dress singing to the audience. No one noticed the Phantom in his booth looking down upon her with admiration in his dark eyes _I am a very wonderful teacher _he thought to himself.

Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we said

Goodbye.

Remember me

Once in a while-

Please promise me

You'll try.

When you find

That, once

Again, you long

To take your heart back

And be free-

If you

Ever find

A moment

Spare a thought

For me…

We never said

Our love

Was evergreen,

Or as unchanging

As a sea-

But if

You can still

Remember,

Stop and think

Of me…

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen-

Don't think about the things

Which might have been…

Think of me,

Think of me walking,

Silent and resigned.

Imagine me

Trying to hard

To put you

From my mind.

Recall those days,

Look back

On all of those times,

Think of the things

We'll never do-

There will

Never be

A day, when

I won't think

Of you…

We never said

Our love

Was evergreen,

Or as unchanging

As the sea-

But please

Promise me,

That sometimes,

You will think

Of me!

After she had finished everyone had stood up and clapped for her. She turned to her left where Isabella, Elizabeth, and Meg were standing and they all smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she curtsied for the audience low. Then she walked to them and they all hugged her. Then she walked away they all watched her leave with smiles upon their faces. They thought she was going to her dressing room, but in reality she was leaving to go pray to her father. Then Isabella turned toward the box where Raoul was seated and just stared up at him for a little while. Then Meg and Elizabeth pulled her away so they could go and enjoy some refreshments. She looked over her shoulder to stare at Raoul one last time. But then she turned back to her friends and they began to discuss how much better Christine was compared to the "great" Carlotta, laughing the whole way.

As Christine got done praying she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder, saw Meg and Elizabeth walking up the stairs towards her. She smiled at both of them.

"Where in the world have you been hiding" Elizabeth asked her.

"Really you were perfect" Meg said. She smiled at both of them again.

"I wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" Elizabeth asked. Christine looked at them and began to tell them about her father telling her that he would send her an angel of music. As they were walking back up to the main level.

"Christine you must have been dreaming stories like that do not come true" Meg said. Meg and Christine went to the left towards the dressing room. But Elizabeth stayed behind and hid because she felt someone watching over them. She saw a strange masked man jump down from the rafters and head in the same direction as Christine and Meg. She stood there a couple of minutes and then silently followed. When Elizabeth turned the corner on the way to the dressing room she lost the masked man. As Christine and Meg got closer to the dressing rooms they noticed a huge crowd. One of the people spotted Christine and called out after her she then turned around and ran to get away from the crowd.

As Christine was running through the wings of the opera house to escape the crowd she ran into someone and they both fell to the ground. The person stood up and went over to her, held out their hand and helped her up. She stood up and found that the person that helped her was a man with white blonde hair with sky blue eyes. He literally took her breath away. She smiled shyly and so did he. She gave him a small curtsey.

"My name is Christine Daae. What's yours?" He smiled at her.

"My name is Jacques Dubrinsky he bowed low to her. She smiled; he took her hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry monsieur Dubrinsky I would love to stay and talk I am really tired and I must go to my dressing room so I can get some sleep." He smiled, nodded, and let her go with another kiss on her hand.

Isabella was sitting in her dressing room that she shared with Elizabeth, who was at the moment not there. Isabella had no idea where she had gone. She was already in her day clothes getting ready to visit with her father Maestro. She was sitting down by the mirror getting all the makeup off and brushing her hair. When there was a knock on the door. She called out "Who's there?" A deep voice replied.

"It's Raoul Vicomte De Chagny." She instantly got chills up her spine as she heard his voice. She had to find her voice before she could reply.

"Come in." She said in a somewhat squeaky voice. As the door opened she turned around and saw that Raoul had a bouquet of Lilies. "What are you doing here Monsieur?"

"I had to see you again." She looked at him confused she thought that she heard him say what he did but she had a mental lapse.

"What?"

"I had to see you again."

"Why?"

"I can't get you out of my head. Ever since we met on the stage at your practice I knew that I had to see you again. When I saw you on the stage tonight I knew I had to talk to you. So here I am." He walked to her and gave her the lilies. She put her face into them and took a deep breath.

"Lilies how did you know that they are my favorite?" He blushed just a little.

"I asked Christine when I saw her just after the performance so I bought some here at the opera house." 

"Thank you Monsieur…" He cut her off.

"Just call me Raoul."

"Raoul."

"Would you like to go and have dinner with me tonight?"

"That would be lovely Mon… Raoul but I have to find Christine, Elizabeth, and Meg we were all supposed to go out to eat tonight. Plus I have to meet with my father."

"Okay we could always go some other time." He looked so hurt.

"I suppose I could leave a note for them so they would not be worried. We can go to my father on our way out and let him know that I am going out tonight with you.

"Okay I'll wait for you outside your door." Raoul left and let Isabella finish cleaning up and getting ready for their dinner date. Isabella put the lilies in a vase and set them on her dresser. She found her over coat wrote a quick note and left.


	2. Inside the Mirror

Chapter 2

Inside the mirror

Christine sat in her dressing room staring off into space thinking of her angel of music. He really was a good teacher. And she thanked her father for bringing him into her life. She heard his voice and called back out to him. "Come to me Christine look into your mirror I am there." Christine looked up and saw a dark haired man with half of his face covered with a white mask.

"My angel of music is that you?"

"Yes Christine come to me?"

She walked to the mirror put her hand up to it and didn't feel the glass. The man gently grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

After leaving Meg and Christine, Elizabeth went back to the dressing room. Elizabeth walked into the room and saw a beautiful bouquet of lilies. Next to the bouquet there was a note that read

Dear Girls,

I am sorry that I cannot make it with you tonight. I had an unexpected visit from Raoul. He asked me to dinner and I just could not refuse. So please do forgive me for not making it tonight. I will see all of you tomorrow.

Love

Isabella

Elizabeth smiled to herself. Isabella finally found someone. She thought. Good for her. Elizabeth put the note down and changed into her day clothes. She picked out a baby blue dress that fit closely and better to her body. She took off the stage makeup and left Christine and Meg. She headed down the hallway towards Christine's dressing room. She knocked lightly on the door then entered. When she stepped into the highly decorated room she saw a passageway where Christine mirror was. She slowly walked to the mirror and put her foot through. When her foot connected with the hard stone she made her way down the winding staircase before her. Not knowing where she was going but again feeling that Christine was in some sort of danger.

Isabella had a wonderful time with Raoul he was such a gentleman. She glanced up at him as he walked her back to her room. She loved the profile of his face. He caught her looking at him and she immediately blushed. "Is there something on my face Isabella? You can't seem to stop staring at it."

"Oh no Raoul I…just…I…um. Here's my door. Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sure if you can help yourself from staring at me."

"I can't help it. You just have one of those faces that people just cannot help but stare at." She opened her door and looked around the room for Elizabeth but didn't see her anywhere. "I wonder where she could be."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth. I figured that they would all have been back by now but I guess not."

"Maybe their dinner ran late."

"Yes probably knowing those three girls it could take them hours to eat." She walked over to the bar and poured them some water. She handed him one and sat on the couch. He followed suit.

As Christine walked through the mirror she looked around she was in a stony tunnel lit by torches. She looked at the man that was leading her and she followed obediently she walked unto one of the boats with her angel of music. He then rowed Christine to his lair. There was an aluminous light shining on the walls, and a thin mist over the water. As they got closer she could see his home. To the left there was his bed in the shape of a floating leaf. It was covered in the same fabric as the opera chairs. In front of them was a beautiful organ and a writers desk. As they got out of the boat he took her hand and helped her out. She then looked around and was in awe. Then he started to show her around. He showed her everything he had and then came a very interesting part. He led her to a room that was enclosed with curtains and it had a woman inside wearing a wedding dress. Christine looked at the face and then fainted. The face looked exactly like hers. The phantom was in love with her.

As Elizabeth walked down the winding stair case she saw darkness all around her. There was no light and there was no mist around her. It was a scary place. But she knew she had to keep going because she had a feeling in her gut that Christine may be in trouble. She began to walk a little faster because she just wanted out of the tunnel. She reached a shore with another boat sitting there waiting. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped into the boat. She took the oar and started to row towards the phantom's lair. As she neared it she saw the same bed that Christine had seen but it was not in good shape in her eyes. It was tattered and pale and not the brilliant red that it had been to Christine. She then saw right in front of her the Phantom and Christine. She began to watch the phantom and Christine's progress. She saw Christine faint and the Phantom put her in the bed. She then toppled over into the river. The Phantom spun around to see who the intruder was.

Isabella was talking to Raoul when she looked up at the time and noticed that it was midnight. She jumped up startled. Raoul stood up and took her hand.

"What is it Isabella?"

"Elizabeth is not back now and it is midnight. I wonder where they are." Raoul took her other hand in his comfortingly and smiled his comforting smile.

"I'm sure they're okay." She smiled back and then stared into his eyes for a couple of minutes. Then he took his fingers and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He pulled her forward and she did not hesitate and then their lips met and they shared their first kiss.


	3. Le Phantom

Chapter 3

Le Phantom

Christine and Elizabeth both woke up. Christine looked to her right and found that Elizabeth was sitting next to her. She looked at her befuddled, why was Elizabeth there? She couldn't remember her walking through the mirror with her. They both smiled at each other and hugged "Why are you here Elizabeth?"

"I had a feeling you were in trouble." The Phantom then walked up to them and stood in front of them. He was intimidating to Christine but to Elizabeth he was not. She could not explain it but there was something to him that was not scary. She stared into his eyes and lost her breath for a minute. Then she stood up in front of Christine as if daring to protect her. The Phantom then walked up to them and Elizabeth instantly felt a little afraid. But he took her hand and said

"You think to defend her small one?" Elizabeth instantly stood up a little straighter and stuck her chin out as if to say "I'll do what I have to do." The Phantom laughed and shook his head. To Elizabeth and Christine his laugh was intimidating. Then he growled "let's go." He turned and walked expecting them to follow.

Isabella was sitting at her dresser thinking about Christine and Elizabeth. She had tried to find them throughout the night but hadn't been able to. There was a knock on the door. She ignored it but then it pressed louder. She was startled out of her trance. She then placed her brush down in front of her and called out "who is it?" Then again it was the deep voice that took away her breath. "It's Raoul." She jumped up out of her chair and ran to the door he may not have known where Christine and Elizabeth were but he could comfort her. When she opened the door she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He could tell that there was something wrong. He didn't know what it was but there was something wrong. She looked at him with a frightened look upon her face. Raoul kissed her gently.

"Are you okay Isabella? What's wrong?" She looked at him with her brilliant green eyes and said her voice quavering a little bit; she was so close to tears.

"I can't find Elizabeth or Christine. After the performance last night they both disappeared on me." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead."I'm sure they will be back soon," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. But noticed there was something in his eyes that she could not explain.

"What is it Raoul?" He took her hands and took her to the couch and sat down facing her. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. She looked at him frightened and he handed it to her. She opened it and read it. After she read it she looked at Raoul "the angel of music?" She said with a bemused expression, he shrugged.

"I don't know what it means either."

"Oh Raoul what if their in trouble. I must go and find this Angel of Music and make sure their okay." She bounded up off the couch and ran towards the door. Raoul stood up and took her hand gently.

"Isabella calm down don't you remember the rest of the note they will be returned unharmed." The door burst open. Isabella spun around and looked at the door and it was Elizabeth. She ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"You're safe! Are you okay?" Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"I'm fine I promise." They looked at each other and smiled they hugged again less enthusiastically. Then Isabella looked at Elizabeth.

"Where is Christine is she okay?"

"Yes she is I'll take you to…" She looked over Isabella's shoulder and noticed that she had company. It was Raoul, "never mind." Isabella looked at her and then looked at Raoul

"It's okay Elizabeth I must see if she is okay unless you can vouch for her that she is fine." Elizabeth looked at Raoul and he gave her a pleading look.

"I can vouch for her she is just fine and is recovering in her own room." Isabella smiled and then went back over to Raoul and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her and then kissed her cheek as if to say "see I told you everything would be okay." She smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned around and walked out the door going to see her family with a smile on her face.

As soon as Elizabeth left her room Christine sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do now that all of her friends were in trouble. She didn't want to have to deal with all of this going on around her. There was a knock on the door. She slowly got up and opened the door. Jacque stood in front of her. She smiled a small smile and looked at him

"Hello Jacque."

"May I come in?"

"Yes only for a minute." He stepped in the room and sat on the small loveseat. He looked so sad to her. "What is it?"

"Last night Raoul talked to me…"

"How do you know Raoul?"

"I work for him and we are close friends. But he told me that you had gone missing. Isabella was worried sick about you last night. Where were you?"

"I was resting here in my room."

"Don't lie to me."

"It wouldn't matter anyway if I was or not Jacque it is none of your business where I was last night I am no concern of yours."

"Yes you are. I am responsible for you now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone here has received a letter including me. Raoul has put you under my protection. I am to be there at every practice and every performance standing in the wings making sure that no harm comes to you. I will be sitting here outside you're door every night while you sleep." Christine just shook her head.

"He will reach me anyway."

"Who."

"No one of your concern. This isn't fair to me. I have no life now. I hate this. I hate you for doing this," she stood up and walked to the door. "Now please get out." He slowly got up and walked to her he grabbed her shoulders to the point of pain.

"I am doing this for you Christine. I believe that I love you. You must listen to me when it comes to this I must protect you for my own sanity. I hate it that you were taken to where ever you were taken to. Please don't fight me on this." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He needed the contact. He wanted to be able to smell her fragrance. She grabbed onto him tightly. It had been a long time since anyone had said those words to her. She began to cry gently.

"I don't know why but I feel as if I love you too. We've only talked once. How can I feel this way about you Jacque?"

"I don't know considering that I feel the same way."

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Yes." She walked back towards the couch. "You look really tired why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't I am afraid to."

"I'll stay here in the room and watch you sleep so that nothing harms you." She looked up at him.

"Thank you Jacque." She crawled up onto her bed and under the covers. She looked over at Jacque and waited for him to sit next to her. He pulled a chair over to the side of her bed and sat down. He gently grabbed her hand and held it. He sat there and watched her fall asleep.

Elizabeth slowly walked through the wings to her mother's room. She couldn't stop thinking about the Phantom. She wanted to know who he was and why half of his face was covered in a mask. The place was quiet and had and eerie feeling to it. The only sound that she heard was her footsteps. She started to hum a mysterious tune that she had heard somewhere but she couldn't quite place where she heard it from. After a few steps she heard someone else's steps. She turned and looked behind her. There was no one there. She continued to walk and heard the steps matching her own again. She stopped and looked around. She started to get scared.

"Is someone there?" She asked quietly. She didn't get an answer. "Please come out I can hear your steps." She felt a wind rush by her. "Hello?"

"How did you know that I was there?" Came the dark voice of the Phantom. She turned around and saw him.

"I could hear your footsteps. You weren't as quiet as me."

"You are so sure of yourself." He stepped close to her and she took a step back. "Afraid of me are you?"

"No why would I be afraid of you?" He grabbed her wrist and put his gloved hand on her pulse.

"Your pulse is jumping little one."

"Let go of me please Phantom." He raised his hand and she instantly flinched. When he saw her reaction he immediately put down his hand. For some unknown reason he could not do any harm to this woman.

"Do not call me by that hideous name."

"What should I call you by Monsieur?"

"I have no name."

"Why surely everyone has a name. Please give me yours."

"It is of no importance."

"I see. If you will excuse me I have to meet my mother…"

"Your mother lives here?"

"Yes she's Madame Giry." The phantom, almost reluctantly let go of her wrist.

"Go now Miss and tell no one of this meeting." He instantly disappeared. How could someone do that? Just disappear so quickly as if they were never there. She shook her head and began to walk towards her mother's room. The Phantom watched her walk to Madame Giry's room. She was a strange and beautiful creature. She was also the first that showed him that she was only a little scared of him. Everyone else seemed to be scared of him all the time. And they had a good reason to be.


	4. Il Muto

Chapter 4

Il Muto

Isabella was still asleep when she heard the knock on the door. She opened her eyes and let them slowly focus. The person knocked again whoever it was seemed to be in some sort of hurry. She hopped off the bed and grabbed her robe that was hanging on her vanity chair. When she had it tied she opened the door. Raoul took one look at her tousled hair and sleep filled eyes and instantly knew that Elizabeth did not tell her about the early roll call for Il Muto. He smiled at her. "What is it Raoul I happen to be very tired. You didn't leave until last night."

"Now that wasn't all my fault you wouldn't stop talking to me. Now Isabella you must get changed there is a practice going on right now for Il Muto and they need you to be on stage. Didn't Elizabeth tell you?"

"Oh no. I have to get dressed." She flew away from her door and started to gather her practice tutu and tights. When she heard a cough behind her she stopped and looked back towards the door where Raoul stood. She then turned beet red and realized that she almost got dressed in front of him. "Please close the door Raoul." He did and waited outside the door for her. He and Jacques both decided that they would watch over the four friends. In less then two minutes Isabella came out of her room. Raoul grabbed her hand and they both ran to the stage. Madame Giry would be a little upset but when she realized that Elizabeth didn't tell her she wouldn't be too angry. "I can't believe that she didn't tell me." Raoul looked at her confusedly

"Who what?"

"Oh Elizabeth she seems to have been thinking about other things she must have something important on her mind." She said as they rushed to the stage.

Christine moved closer to the warmth that was next to her. She heard a groan and opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jacques she instantly became awake and jumped off the bed. She let out a little yelp when she hit the chair that was behind her. She put her hand up to her mouth and held her breath. When Jacques rolled over and realized that she was not next to him anymore he quickly opened her eyes at her frightened ones across the room. Two seconds later Carlotta burst into the room and started shouting at Christine. "What are you doing here in my dressing room? You were supposed to be on the stage practicing. Didn't that brown haired brat of a friend of yours tell you about the early morning call."

"No Miss Carlotta she did not."

"Get out of my room now I must get ready for my perfect show." Carlotta looked over to her bed and saw Jacques sitting on it. "We are not supposed to have men in here especially runts like him."

"I'm sorry Miss Carlotta we were just leaving." Jacques stood up and walked in front of Carlotta. To Carlotta he was a giant Greek god she silently shook.

"You will not talk to her that way Carlotta." He said so quietly that she could hear the venom of his voice. "Lets go." He gently grabbed Christine's hand and took her to her room so that she could get ready for the practice.

Elizabeth walked to the stage not paying attention to where she was walking. A couple of times she bumped into people not even feeling it. She couldn't stop thinking about the phantom ever since she had met him in the wings. She kept on walking until she bumped into something that grabbed onto her arms. She looked into the eyes of her mother. "Elizabeth are you okay."

"Yes mother I'm fine I have a lot on my mind."

"Well you better start getting it clear because your mind needs to focus on the way you dance."

"I know mother I'm trying but…"

"No more trying you must be the best because you and Isabella are the star dancers of this ballet you must do your best. No come follow me everyone is late."

Madame Giry grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her towards the stage. There was a movement above her head and Elizabeth looked up and saw a flash of a dark cape and a black rose fell to her feet. She pulled away from her mothers grasp and grabbed the rose. She put the flower to her nose and deeply breathed in the fragrance. She hurried back to her mother and the rest of the cast.

The Phantom watched her move through the people like a zombie she seemed to have something on her mind. For some reason he could not explain to himself why he cared what she was thinking about made her wonder around. He tossed his rose to her. The one that was meant for Christine. He went back to the box to watch the practice.

As Isabella rushed in being pulled by Raoul, Christine came in the door right across from her. They almost ran into each other but stopped. Elizabeth walked up to them. They all smiled at each other and hugged Isabella was overjoyed to see them both she hadn't seen Christine since the night of Hannibal. She looked over at Raoul and smiled as he kissed her cheek and went out to the audience to watch the practice. Jacques had followed him and sat next to him. Raoul nor Jacques were ready to let anything happen to the girls. All the girls gathered together to talk about nothing in particular. Then Madame Giry came over to them and started yelling at them for being late. That was when the other two girls rounded on Elizabeth. "She never told us" said Christine Elizabeth glared at her.

"I'm sorry I had a lot on my mind girls." She looked at Isabella who gave her a knowing look. "Now that we are here lets begin to practice." Madame Giry nodded in agreement and took the hands of her daughters. Christine and Isabella followed. As they practiced Jacques watched Christine very closely ready to spring into action if needed. Raoul knew that Isabella was not in the same danger as Christine but she was still in danger. For she was a friend of Christine's and whoever was after Christine would stop at nothing to get to her. The practice went on for hours and when it was done the girls gathered up again and started to talk. Raoul came up to Isabella. "You did wonderful Isabella." She smiled at him and thanked him.

"Come girls get ready for tonight's performance" Madame Giry said she did not want them to be late for tonight's show. They all nodded said their goodbyes and went off in their separate directions.

Isabella went to her dressing room and thought Elizabeth was right behind her she turned around and did not see her behind her when she opened the door. So she walked into the room she lit some of the candles so she could see what she was doing. She smiled and began to think about Raoul some more. He was very handsome and his eyes were full of kindness. But then she came back to what she was supposed to be doing. She walked over to her wardrobe and found her costume for tonight. When she was done getting the costume on she went over to her mirror and put on the makeup for that night. She heard a bump above her she looked up but didn't see anything. She began to get scared she ran to the door and tried to open it but she couldn't. She began to panic, turned around and saw a figure in a black cape standing behind her. She started to scream but he covered her mouth with a gloved hand before anyone could hear her.

Elizabeth walked in the dressing room hoping to find Isabella, but she was not there. She began to look for a note but did not find one. She started to panic but then she thought she was out with Raoul and forgot to tell her where she was going. She began to get ready for the opera.

The performance was going well but Isabella seemed to be missing and they hadn't seen her since the rehearsal. Raoul was very nervous since no one had been able to find Isabella. In the middle of the song the door by the chandelier opened and the phantom came out leading Isabella. She felt very frightened. She looked around for someone to help her. She saw Raoul and not even thinking tried to run towards him but the phantom held on to her tightly. Raoul felt as if someone was watching him. He stood up and looked around the opera house and saw Isabella up near the chandelier with the phantom holding on to her tightly. He started towards where he could get up there but he saw a rapier held up to her neck. She whispered his name. He could see the fear in her eyes. "If I do not get my salary I will hurt this young woman and there will be more then one disaster." He yelled so that everyone looked up and saw them. A moment later they were gone. The crowd yelled. On stage Christine grabbed Elizabeth and they held on to each other. Their dear friend had been taken by the phantom. Elizabeth looked around for Raoul knowing that he would look for Firmin and André and immediately get the money paid so that their dear friend could come back to them. Elizabeth hated the phantom for doing this and yet some reason she didn't.

The phantom dragged Isabella behind him to his lair until he received his salary. He would only give Firmin and André a day before he would kill her. Isabella cried silently hoping that Raoul would come for her. The phantom shook her hard willing her to stop crying. He took her to an area close to the offices so that they would not know where his true lair was. As he pulled her along she left pieces of her costume behind for Raoul to find. "Please I beg you don't hurt me." Isabella said softly.

"Ah you are nothing like the brown haired one are you."

"Christine..?"

"It does not matter anyway. Just shut up I don't have time for your blubbering. You have only a few hours to live."

"You can't do this to me." He gave her a sinister laugh.

"Oh you are so naive I can and will kill you if I have to."

"I don't understand how she can feel anything for you." That stopped him in his tracks. _Could it be? _He thought.

"Who?" He asked not so gently.

"Elizabeth. How could she even wonder about you or think about you. You..." He put his hand over her mouth, pushing the thought of Elizabeth out of his mind, when he heard footsteps behind him.

Raoul saw the two girls on stage and nodded to them. He found Jacques and told him to go to the two girls and take them to Christine's room. He found a set of stairs and prayed to god that they were the right ones. When he got half way down the stairs he saw a piece of Isabella's costume and he knew he was on the right set of stair cases. As he got further down he could hear her talking to someone most likely the phantom. When he turned around a corner he saw the phantom had his hand over her mouth. Raoul took out his sword and put it to the phantom's neck. The Phantom let the girl go. She ran to Raoul and threw her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head not letting the phantom out of his sight. "The managers will be sending you the money soon phantom. Stay away from all of the girls or you will deal with me." The phantom smiled and then was gone. Raoul looked down at Isabella her face was ghostly white.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine I just don't think that I can walk I am so scared." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll carry you back to your room." She smiled at him softly and kissed him under his chin.

"Thank You." He gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her through the corridor to her room. "Raoul?" he glanced down at her.

"Yes Isabella."

"Will you stay with me tonight. Not like sleeping in my bed but watching me sleep so that he won't come and take me again."

"Yes I will stay with you tonight."

"Thank you." She said again softly resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes feeling safe for the moment being in his arms. When they got to the room Elizabeth was sitting on her bed waiting for them to come back. As soon as the couple walked into the room she immediately went to them.

"I am glad that both of you are ok" She said softly when she noticed that Isabella was asleep. "Well I think I will go and stay with my mother tonight. Jacques is staying with Christine and I am going to assume that you are staying here with Isabella."  
"Yes but you don't have to leave."

"No no that's okay I'd like to see my mother anyway."  
"Good night Elizabeth."

"Good night Raoul." Elizabeth quietly left the room and headed to her mothers rooms. Raoul gently laid Isabella on her bed tucking her under the covers, grabbing a chair so that he could hold her hand and watch over her. After an hour of watching her sleep Raoul himself fell asleep.

Elizabeth walked through the wings of the opera house trying to be quiet as not to disturb anyone else. She heard her name being called from behind her. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the sight that she saw. Her good friend Dominic was running up to her. He was as tall as a giant and had dark black hair and piercing green eyes. He was built right for being a member of the stage crew. Dominic gathered her into his arms and gave her a big loose your breath hug. She loved him like a brother and this he knew but he would always love her more then just a sister or friend.

"Are you okay Elizabeth I saw what happened today. I was so scared for you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"There was no reason for you to be scared for me. I was safe on the stage the one you should have been scared for was Isabella. She was the one that was taken by the Phantom not me."

"I have a feeling that she is not really the one that he is after." For a moment he thought that her face went a pale color but then it was back to her normal caramel color. Elizabeth felt as if someone was watching them from the rafters.   
"Come Dominic lets go up to the rooftop I feel as if we are being watched." He nodded and then they both walked towards the rooftop.

The winding staircase that they took were old and rickety. Once in a while Dominic would grab onto her elbow and help her when she would slip. He looked down at her and noticed that she looked really tired.

"If you are not up to this we can go back down and you could go to your room."

"No I need someone to talk to lets keep going. Besides I am staying with my mother." A few minutes later they made it up to the roof top. It was very cold and snow was falling down around them. It would have been more romantic if she was there with someone else. Someone like the Phantom. She gently shivered and Dominic was there wrapping his arms around her to warm her up.

"I am so scared for Christine. He is a good man but hey just don't understand. He really wouldn't hurt anyone if he had been treated differently."

"What are you talking about? Don't you know that he is not just after her he's after you too." She looked up at him

"No Dominic he's not he doesn't want me. I could do nothing for him." They were quiet for a moment each looking out to the city watching the stars and not seeing the dark man with the mask hiding behind the gargoyle.

"I have missed you Dominic. It has been a while since I have seen you."

"I know sweetheart. I have tried to come and visit you but I can't get away Firmin has me working non stop at the stables."

"What but I thought..."  
"I know I am supposed to be working along with Buquet. But Firmin has me at the stables. Did you know that we are missing one of the show horses."

"Oh I see maybe one of these days you and I can get together and have a small dinner."

"I would like that. Elizabeth please do be careful that man is out there hunting you." She laughed.

"Oh I love you Dominic." The Phantom stuck his head out from behind the statue and watched them. Staring at Dominic with death in his eyes. As if feeling his burning eyes she shivered once again.

"I love you too now why don't we get you back inside your mother would have a fit if you got sick. You are one of the best dancers." She smiled at that.

"Yes I should get back to her." Dominic kissed the top of her head grabbed her elbow and walked with her through the door taking her to her mothers rooms. The Phantom saw the kiss and immediately, for no reason known to him, wanted to kill the man. He at the moment realized that a part of him loved the strange dark haired woman who had shown him defiance. He would have to think of a way to get her alone without anyone knowing. He went back to his lair and began to plan.


	5. Masquerade

Chapter Five

Masquerade

The three friends met outside of the opera house, it was a beautiful night for the Masquerade. Isabella was making her way through the crowd looking for Christine and Elizabeth. She was wearing a long, flowing turquoise dress with a bow on the back. Elizabeth was wearing a deep blood red dress that went to the floor and poofed out when she spun in a circle. Christine was wearing a pink dress that also went to the floor but it covered her shoulders and her arms. Isabella finally made her way through the crowd and found her friends. She smiled and ran to them. No one had seen her since the night she was taken by the Phantom. Christine ran up the her and hugged her.

"I am so happy to see you finally out of your room." Isabella smiled.

"I'm sorry girls I was just so frightened by that ordeal that I moved to my fathers room so that he could watch over me." They all smiled and hugged her then Raoul came over to her wearing a very handsome outfit. She smiled at him and ran to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her and then asked to see her alone for a few minutes she smiled and nodded "Excuse me girls I will be back soon I promise." They all watched her go. Elizabeth and Christine looked at each other and smiled they were both very happy for their friend.

Isabella smiled at Raoul and he took her hand and led her away from her two friends. He had a smile upon his face that told Isabella he had something big planned. He led her away from the crowd into the garden next to the opera house. They sat down on a bench that was next to a patch of lilies. Isabella could smell their sweet fragrance wafting through the night. She smiled at him. He then turned around away from her for a second then faced her again and smiled excitedly.

"Raoul why have you brought me here?" He smiled and then took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him when she saw the huge smile upon his face.

"Isabella I brought you here to ask you something important." The smile faded a little. "Isabella from the moment I met you I knew you were a special woman. You are sweet, kind and loving." The smile then grew into a shy one. "Isabella I don't want to lose you and I want to be able to protect you forever. I would be deeply honored if you would marry me." She smiled at him it was the brightest smile that he had ever seen her smile. Taking him by surprise she jumped onto him. He instantly grabbed onto her tightly and looked at her surprisedly.

"Yes, yes Raoul I will marry you." She whispered into his ear gaining back the dignity that had just leaked out of her. He then twirled her around once in a wide circle. Isabella slowly pulled away to look into his deep blue eyes. She smiled he then bent down and kissed her she hugged him enthusiastically. They kissed one more time he then took out the ring that he had bought for her. It was a diamond in the shape of a lily. He placed it upon her left ring finger. She smiled softly as tears began to streak down her cheeks. He looked at her somewhat concerned

"What is it Isabella, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing I am just so happy that I am going to marry you. Come lets go tell the others." He took her hand and led her back to here two friends.

Elizabeth and Christine could see the smile on Isabella's face a mile away. When Isabella got closer she let go of Raoul's hand and went to huddle with the other girls and showed them her ring. She looked up into Raoul's eyes.

"Raoul just asked me to marry him and I accepted." Christine looked a little worried about something and they noticed that she was staring at Jacques. They both were worried for a moment but they shrugged it off. Isabella hugged them both as they congratulated her. It was then time to go into the opera house. Raoul held his arm out to Isabella, she took it and then walked inside the opera house with the other two girls. Isabella was beaming and everyone around her could tell how happy she was. She wanted to tell her father but he was busy conducting the symphony. She looked at the empty chair that her father had always saved for her in case she ever wanted to join and play her violin. It was her second love and she hadn't played it in a very long time. The group of friends headed to the center of the dance floor. Isabella and Christine wanted to dance with Jacques and Raoul but they looked at their single friend and didn't want to leave her alone. Elizabeth knowing what they both were thinking smiled at them.

"Don't worry about me I will find someone. I highly doubt that our _friend _will show up. You guys go and dance."

"No we can't do that to you Liz." Christine said.  
"Yeah we don't have to dance there will always be another Masquerade next year." Isabella said, Elizabeth smiled.

"No you are a newly engaged woman dance with your fiancé."

"But..."  
"No buts you two go and dance have a good time. I have a feeling that Dominic will be here to pester me anyway." The two girls laughed and went of with their fiancées.

"I pester you huh?" Came Dominic's deep calming voice. Elizabeth smiled and turned around to him.

"Hello Dom. You know you don't pester me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure why not?" She said to the hand that he had offered to her taking it gently. As he swung her around the room she kept glancing at Isabella and Raoul seeing their happy faces and for a moment wishing that it was her. She shook the thought out of her head and looked back up at Dominic and smiled at him. She then looked at Christine and Jacques smiling at the way they were secretly whispering to each other. Elizabeth again began to have bad thoughts. Her poor me thoughts. _Not anymore Elizabeth cut that out_.

"You are really quiet."

"I have a lot on my mind." Just then a chill came over to the room and everything stopped. Elizabeth heard the steps of someone coming down the stairs. She turned and saw it was the Phantom.

"Why so silent good Monsieur's?" As soon as she heard his voice she shivered. It sent a warmth down her spine. She looked over to her right and left and saw that Christine was on the side of her with Jacques and Isabella was on the other side with Raoul. "I have written you an opera Don Juan Triumphant. Miss Christine Daae will be the star and Carlotta will be in the course." He tossed the play on the stairs in front of the two directors then he stood in front of the group of friends. Dominic slowly backed away from the group and disappeared. Elizabeth turned around and looked for him but he was long gone. She rolled her eyes and looked at the Phantom who was now staring at her.

"I see that your hero has left you all alone little one."

"He had to use the bathroom Phantom."

"I told you not to call me that." He growled. Elizabeth smiled a smug smile and shrugged her shoulders. "You sure did pick a hero."

"I have not picked anyone be gone with you." She said then looked at her friends who all had their mouths open staring at her. The Phantom bowed then was gone in a flash of smoke and fire leaving Elizabeth shaken. Immediately everyone began to talk and stare. Her friends moved in a circle around her and bombarded her with questions. She raised her hand and they all went quiet.

"If you will excuse me I am very tired all of a sudden I think that I should go to my room and rest." They all nodded.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Jacques asked.

"No I will be fine just do one thing for me if you see Dom please tell him that I don't want to see him if he asks."

"Ok." Isabella softly said. Elizabeth turned and left the room. As soon as she left the music began to play again and the couples began to dance.


End file.
